


не_нужный

by Vonyuchyy_padyk



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonyuchyy_padyk/pseuds/Vonyuchyy_padyk
Summary: Внимательный Дятлов и грустный Фомин. Триггер варнинг, будьте осторожны - у Фомина тут беды с башкой.
Relationships: Anatoly Dyatlov/Nikolai Fomin
Kudos: 6





	не_нужный

Фомин здесь лишний, он об этом знает. У него нет друзей, и как бы Дятлов и Брюханов, эта сладкая парочка, не пытались ими казаться, получалось у них хреново. Его жизнь – отстой, одиночество заставляет его гнить изнутри. Каждый день под вечер он возвращается в пустую, тёмную квартиру и плачет, выпуская пар, высвобождая эмоции. Иногда бьёт стены, срывая на них накопившуюся за день злость. Он рад, что всё это остаётся невидимо для окружающих. И как бы Фомин не хотел, он слишком пассивный, чтобы что-то изменить. Ему остаётся только ждать какого-то чуда, которое вытащит его из этой ямы.

Однажды, беснуясь в своей квартире, Николай случайно разбил зеркало и исцарапал осколками руки, пока убирался. Было больно, но Фомину от этого стало легче. Когда кровь текла по его запястьям, он, как зачарованный, смотрел на неё и переставал дрожать. Как будто вместе с ней из тела выходила грусть. Теперь Николай постоянно делал так. Когда нервы доходили до предела, он брал нож или что-нибудь ещё достаточно острое и кромсал свои руки. Со слезами боли и спокойным лицом наблюдал за тем, как алые пятна расползались повсюду.

На работу он ходил с перевязанными от запястья до локтя руками, пряча весь содеянный ужас под метрами бинта и одеждой. Было тяжко, с каждым разом раны заживали всё дольше и болели сильнее. Теряя кровь, Николай терял не только свою грусть, но и здоровье.

***

Первым неладное почуял Дятлов. Как-то раз, схватив Фомина за руку, он почувствовал что-то мягкое, а сам главный инженер тут же руку отдёрнул, при этом болезненно шипя. Потом Анатолий не раз видел красные пятна на одежде и кровавые бинты в мусорке, спрятанные под бумагой. От этого человека ничего нельзя было спрятать. Дятлов решает поговорить с коллегой.

Когда они встретились в коридоре, Анатолий попытался пригласить Фомина вместе выпить после работы, вместе с ним и Брюхановым. Николай скомкано отнекивался, хотел побыстрее отвязаться от Дятлова и уйти домой, чтобы провести свой обыденный ритуал по избавлению от негативных эмоций. Лишь на одно мгновение он задумался о том, что его приглашают, его ждут и с ним хотят общаться. Разве это не то, чего он хотел? Общение?

Но по какой-то причине Фомин предпочитает отказаться. Наверное, он просто устал. Очень устал. Он ещё раз извиняется, говорит, что занят, и уходит. Анатолий недовольно хмурится, нутром чует неладное. Его интуиция подсказывает, что это всё неспроста. Зам главного инженера решает навестить начальника сам.

***

Дятлов настойчиво стучит в дверь. Он стоит на лестничной площадке больше пяти минут, ему уже начинает казаться, что Фомин сам напился и уснул. Мужчина рычит и выругивается, напоследок пиная несчастную дверь. Из-за приложенных усилий она открывается сама, удивительно, всё это время можно было просто зайти. Анатолий чуть слышно матерится, закатывая глаза, и с легким волнением входит внутрь. Квартира встречает темнотой, пустотой и холодом, только в одной комнате горит свет, в спальне.

Дятлов включает свет в прихожей, коридоре, ставит на пол сумку с "гостинцами" и отправляется на поиски коллеги. Вид, открывшийся ему в спальне, заставил Анатолия в страхе отпрянуть – Николай сидел на кровати, трясся, как в приступе лихорадки. Все его руки были изуродованы, изрезаны ножом, что валялся на полу рядом. _И кровь._ Её было очень много, _везде_. Фомин, наконец, заметил нежданного гостя и съёжился, будто пытаясь спрятаться в своей одежде. Истерика его продолжилась с двойной силой. Закрывая лицо кровавыми руками, он просил оставить себя в покое. Дятлов не растерялся, сразу же побежал за аптечкой.

Они сидели на кровати, было очень тихо. Только стрекотание кузнечиков на улице и тихий стук мотылька о яркую лампочку люстры. Сколько времени прошло – ни один из них не знает, но им, в целом, всё равно. Фомин совсем недавно перестал дрожать и теперь чуть хрипло, мерно дышал, стараясь сдержать все эмоции, которые переполняли его в данный момент. Дятлов сидел рядом, гладил замотанную чистыми бинтами руку Николая, держа её в своих руках. С каким же трудом ему удалось забинтовать весь этот кошмар из-за несговорчивости Николая.

Он гладил очень осторожно, даже ласково, искренне пытаясь успокоить коллегу, доведшего себя до такого ужасного состояния. Правда, брови его как всегда были сдвинуты к переносице, показывая его недовольство поведением Фомина. Из головы ещё не скоро выйдет картина в мясо изрезанной кожи и плачущего главного инженера, больше похожего на сумасшедшего. Хотя Анатолий старательно пытается отвлечься от недавних событий, думая о том, что делать дальше. Нужно отвести Николая в больницу, купить ещё спирта, бинтов. Дятлов посмотрел на опустевшую рыжую коробочку. Да, бинтов понадобится ещё много. А спирт и вовсе кончился, пришлось использовать принесённую с собой водку.

Фомин осторожно придвинулся ближе, поднимая руки и кладя их на плечи Дятлова. Он поднял голову, смотрел на него покрасневшими от слёз и недосыпа глазами, собираясь с силами, чтобы начать говорить, чтобы открыть сжатые до онемения челюсти. Дрожь с новой силой прошлась по его телу, и Николай вновь опустил взгляд, всхлипнув. В очередной раз он убеждается в том, как же он слаб и ничтожен, ничтожен настолько, что даже слова сказать не может. Он так же рад, что за большими очками плохо видно слёзы. Анатолий делает выражение своего лица более спокойным, расслабляется так, что морщин на лбу становится намного меньше. Зам главного инженера сам прижимается ближе, обнимая Николая. Тот сразу же утыкается носом в плечо, растворяясь в его руках. Как брошенный щенок, он рад любой заботе и ласке, даже от Дятлова.

А почему даже? Они оба хороши, оба друг друга стоят. У Анатолия очень "сложный характер", с подчиненными он общается, как с недостойной его величественной персоны челядью. Фомин просто ничего не понимает в собственной работе, он не физик и должность свою получил не из-за образования, как тот же Дятлов. Но их цель одинакова – чин повыше. Да, в этом они похожи.

Фомин не хочет думать о том, что он делает неправильно. Он хочет только сидеть вот так рядом с Анатолием, чувствовать его тёплые руки и слушать тихое дыхание. Слушать звуки летней ночи, слегка поджимая пальцы от невесомого сквозняка, гуляющего по полу. Дятлов плотно прижимается головой к голове Фомина, ухом задевая дужку очков. _Какой же он на самом деле тёплый._

– Дятлов… Анатолий, ты можешь остаться сегодня у меня?

– Конечно. Уже три часа, ты что, на улицу меня выкинешь в такое время? Если я сейчас домой приду, Брюханов меня убьёт. Терпи теперь до утра.

Николай едва слышно усмехается и крепче обнимает Дятлова.


End file.
